A typical user of a messaging application often receives a large number of electronic messages, such as emails, social network posts, contact information, search queries and calendar entries every day. Such a large number of electronic messages can be cumbersome to navigate through. Messaging application users wish to navigate through a listing of such electronic messages quickly to identify relevant messages. However, the volume of electronic messages makes it difficult to do so. Categorization of such messages into clusters or conversations is useful. However, methods for maintaining user flexibility and control over such categorization are lacking.
The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.